


A Little Capsule of Goodness

by byzinha, shanachie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Theme: “And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope.” –AnonymousLeonard keeps returning to a diner, not for the food, but for the companionship.





	1. Chapter One: Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Little Capsule of Goodness  
> Author/Artist: shanachie  
> Companion pic/fic: [A Little Capsule of Goodness on tumblr](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/164145600526), byzinha  
> Theme: “And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope.” –Anonymous  
> Keywords: fumble, deep, contention, capsule  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre and warnings: AU, fluff  
> Characters: Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, Sin  
> Word count: Chapter 1—674, Chapter 2—462, Chapter 3—1083   
> Author’s Note: This was a LOT of fun (and stress). I’ve never done anything like this before and I enjoyed working with Byzinha. I’m not sure I’ll do it again, but I enjoyed it and meeting her. Thanks to my wonderful betas, angelskuupio and dragonydreams who were wonderful as always. And to Byzinha who made some wonderful suggestions and made a fantastic graphic. All changes after their corrections are my own mistakes.

Leonard Snart wasn’t a huge believer in destiny. Or even, if he was honest, in happily ever after. Nothing had ever been handed to him; he’d scraped and clawed for every single thing he’d ever gotten. After his father’s death , he’d argued and fought for custody of his sister, but that hadn’t left him much room for anyone else. He’d **fumble** d though a couple of blind dates and one night stands, but preferred to spend time with his best friend, Mick, and his little sister. He still hoped to form a **deep** bond with someone, but at his age he wasn’t holding out much hope. He’d had the pleasure of watching Lisa grow into a lovely young woman, even if she sometimes tried his patience.

“Lisa!” he yelled up the stairs. “We’re going to be late!”

A moment later, his no no-longer-little sister pounded down the stairs, pulling her long, curly hair into a ponytail. “What’s the big deal?” she asked. “It’s just meeting Mickey for lunch.” She grinned. “Or are you two looking to see someones?”

“Doesn’t mean we need to be late.”

Leonard didn’t have many habits, but he enjoyed going to this diner. And it certainly wasn’t for the food. He’d stopped in at a diner for a late dinner after work one night, and seen _her_. Then a few nights later, he’d burned dinner so badly, he and Lisa had needed to flee the house. With no other ideas, he’d taken his sister to the diner. And the then ten year old had fallen in love with the filling food and willingness of the cook to cater to her.

The cook clearly knew how to keep her customers and coworkers happy, chatting with them, and occasionally flashing a smile. But something about her still seemed guarded. Still, Leonard found himself intrigued by her. He didn’t want to approach her, but he made plans to return.

It didn’t take long for the diner (and the blonde’s cooking) to become a favorite of not just Leonard’s, but also Lisa and Mick’s. They generally had dinner there at least once a week, although if things were busy it might be more or less often.

Mick was loitering in the parking lot when Leonard pulled up; Lisa opening her door and springing out as soon as he’d come to a stop. Leonard rolled his eyes. He’d long ago stopped trying to cure her of that habit since she only did it around Mick. The two men had met in juvie, Mick protecting the younger and slighter boy. Leonard had returned the favor, tutoring the older boy in school so that when they were both released, they had also graduated with their GEDs. Leonard had immediately gotten a job, then another job, and managed to put himself through college. It had taken awhile, especially after acquiring guardianship of Lisa when he was twenty, but it had all been worth it.

“You could have gone inside,” Leonard pointed out, clasping wrists with Mick when he reached the older man, and smirking at his sister clinging like a limpet to his friend.

Mick shrugged. “No reason ta go in.”

Lisa giggled at his reply. “Not even to see your favorite waitress? I mean it’s not only Lenny who keeps wanting to come back to this place.”

Mick huffed in response, “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Little Bit.” His gaze betrayed his words though as he stared at a particular dark haired waitress through the plate glass window.

Leonard smirked at their exchange, slinging an arm around his sister, and escorting her inside. The three waved at a newer waitress, and at the one who Mick had been staring at as they made their way to a booth that allowed them a view of both the kitchen and meant they would have their waitress of choice would serve them.

“Hello. How may I help you today?” their favorite waitress, who went by the unusual moniker of Sin, greeted them as they arranged themselves in their preferred booth.


	2. Chapter Two: Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion pic/fic: [A Little Capsule of Goodness on tumblr](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/164145600526), byzinha

Sara Lance hadn’t intended to run away from home once she’d graduated from high school, but she’d wanted to travel. And her parents wanted her to get an education. So she’d left home before the ink was dry on her diploma, bouncing around the world for a few years and getting an education from the school of life, including some time in the Far East which had led to learning the martial arts. It had been a bone of **contention** between herself and her parents for years, but things were finally becoming more than just civil between them.

Eventually she’d settled in Central City. Close enough to her family that she could go home for visits, but far enough that they couldn’t meddle in her life on a daily basis. She had plans to attend college, but she’d been working at a diner as a short order cook and saving money until she could make a decision on what she wanted to study.

“Hey, Lance. Tall, brunet, and broody just walked in the door with two friends,” Sin said as she picked up two plates from the pass-through.

Sara finished flipping the burgers she had on the grill before looking up. “Why do you think I’d be interested?”

Sin grinned over her shoulder. “He sure doesn’t come in for the food.”

The blonde opened her mouth to retort, then yelped as something flamed up on the grill she wasn’t paying close enough attention to. Sin laughed as she spun away. Sara swore in response and hurriedly tended to the grill.

Sin deposited the plates at the appropriate table before approaching the new trio at her assigned table. “Hello. How may I help you today?” she said, managing not to roll her eyes at the greeting. She’d been reprimanded for speaking to customers the wrong way.

In the kitchen, Sara turned her attention back to the food on her grill, trying not to get distracted by the thought of her favorite ‘family’ out in the front of the house. Focusing only on the food allowed her to block out the chatter from the front of the house and only pay attention when one of the servers came to the pass-through, calling orders to her.

When she was finally able to look up again, Sin was leaning on the counter. Sara shook a spatula at her. “How many times have I told you not to lean on that?” she demanded.

“Relax,” Sin replied, “I’m not leaning on it.” She lifted her chin to prove it. “I just had my chin near it.”

“Did you need something?” Sara asked as her eyes flicked to the orders still on her clip.

“Just wondering if you’re ever going to ask him out.”

“Sin, go bus your tables.”


	3. Chapter Three: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion pic/fic: [A Little Capsule of Goodness on tumblr](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/164145600526), byzinha

Leonard silently cursed as he realized he had left the work he needed to complete that evening at the diner. He’d been looking it over while Mick and Lisa doodled and joked after they finished dinner, but had apparently forgotten to put it away when they got up to leave.

“Lise,” he called up the stairs, “I need to run back to the diner for a minute. Make sure you finish your homework.”

“Say hi to Sara and Sin for me,” Lisa called back.

“Keep the door locked while I’m gone. And don’t let anyone in.” Leonard ignored his sister’s instructions, knowing she was trying to rile him up.

“Not even Mick?”

“Mick won’t be over!” Leonard replied. “I’ll be right back.” He could hear her giggling as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

As he drove back to the diner, checking the dashboard clock frequently and hoping he would make it in time, he thought about what Lisa had requested. She automatically assumed that he would see both Sara and Sin when he returned to the diner. Although he was pretty sure Sara would still be working, closing up the diner that he knew she managed in addition to the cooking, he wasn’t positive Sin would be there. He knew it really wasn’t Sin he was eager to see.

The diner lights were dim when he parked in front. He peered in the windows, but didn’t see anyone inside. A noise from the alley drew his attention and he moved around the side. Sara had clearly brought the trash out, intending to toss it in the dumpster in the alley, but been waylaid by four or five toughs who were clearly trying to get the upper hand.

"I got this," she told Leonard, tossing the words over her shoulder.

He wasn't even sure how she knew he was there, but he must have made some sort of noise. He backed off, allowing her to work through it on her own.

She blocked a punch aimed towards her head, spinning into a kick that took out one of the attackers. A swift punch knocked the man she hit into another one, but they both recovered quickly. They rushed her and Sara had just enough time to duck under their attack, but not enough time to defend.

She hit the ground hard, the impact drawing a cry from her, but neither got a grip as she wiggled out of the sweatshirt she had been wearing.

The men scrambled to their feet, one clutching her sweatshirt uselessly. "Now I could stand a little help!" Sara said, ducking another punch.

Leonard waded into the fight, his teeth bared in a grimace. His first and second punches laid out two of the men and Sara took care of a third. The remaining men backed off slowly, clearly deciding that they could find an easier target.

Sara scooped her hoodie up from where it had fallen, tying it around her waist instead of shrugging it back on. "Not that I don't appreciate the assist, but what are you doing here?"

"I forgot a folder I need for work in our booth. I was really hoping you were still here and willing to let me in to get it," Leonard answered. He tried not to let his gaze rove appreciatively over Sara's tank top and well-worn jeans' clad body. He hadn't ever gotten this good a look at her when she was in the kitchen and he wasn't finding that he objected to it.

Sara motioned for him to follow her in the back door. "If I hadn't been delayed by those boneheads, I would have been gone," she answered. "Do you need a light?"

"No, I have enough," Leonard answered. He finally found the folder, which had fallen down between the bench and the wall. Flipping through it, he made his way back over to where Sara was waiting to lock up. "Thanks. This'll let me get some work done tonight."

"What do you do?" she asked curiously as they made their way outside.

"I used to be in acquisitions, which is a fancy way of saying I..." He offered her a wallet that was definitely not his. "Stole things. But now I design very expensive security systems."

Sara's blue eyes widened. "You're a thief?! When did you have time to pick anyone's pocket?"

"Reformed. Mostly." Leonard shifted uneasily. "I keep my hand in because nimble fingers are good in my line of work."

Sara seemed torn between admiring and horrified that Leonard had picked their assailants' pockets as he produced more wallets. "I can't even use those to turn them in," she said finally, laughing. "You got them illegally."

"True, but think of how difficult it will be for them to explain how they lost them." Leonard emptied out the IDs and credit cards, stuffing them in his jacket pocket to shred later, and handed her the cash. Then he shoved his hands in his own pockets. "For your favorite charity."

She smiled. "I'm sure I can think of something."

He made a movement as if he was going to go to his car, but Sara's voice stopped him, "Leonard? Why do you keep coming back? It can't be for the food. I mean, it's decent, but it's not that great."

Leonard turned to face her, looking her in the eye. "You've always been kind to us. To me. You've never had a harsh word for Lisa. Or Mick. And sometimes that little **capsule** of goodness was the only one we got. It meant a lot; it _means_ a lot." He took a deep breath, tightening his grip on his pockets. "It gives us hope that not everyone is out to get us or take from us."

"Hey, Leonard?" Sara asked, just when he thought she wasn't going to respond to his sudden outpouring. "You wanna have dinner sometime?"

He looked confused. "I do pretty frequently."

A slight blush graced her cheekbones. "I meant just you and me. Somewhere else?"

"I'd like that," he admitted. "Why don't I stop by tomorrow and we can make plans?"

"That sounds great," Sara agreed. With a smirk, she popped up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "See you tomorrow, Leonard." Turning, she walked off, her hips swinging.

Leonard Snart might not believe in destiny, but it certainly wasn't luck that led him to Sara Lance's diner and to a future date with her.


End file.
